


bound to be talk tomorrow

by teeandrainbows



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Drunk Sex, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, F/F, Oral Sex, Snowed In, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28308693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teeandrainbows/pseuds/teeandrainbows
Summary: When Echo gets a call to clean up some broken glass in a cabin at the resort on Christmas Eve, she meets Raven, a girl who's just had her heart broken.  Things get spicy when they get snowed in for the night.
Relationships: Echo/Raven Reyes
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20





	bound to be talk tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> -throws Echoven snowed in smut and runs-
> 
> In all seriousness, Merry Christmas to those who celebrate and Happy Thursday/Friday to those who don't! Enjoy this fun little self-indulgent fic I wrote!

The phone hadn’t stopped ringing since Roan left, and Echo was starting to hate the buzzing sound. Leave it to the delightful guests at the Azgeda Resort to decide that Christmas Eve was the perfect time to call the front desk for everything from new blankets, to a new bottle of wine, to “oh my gosh, the toilet won’t stop overflowing!”

And she had so been hoping for a quiet evening.

It was her own fault, really. Echo had offered to work the Christmas Eve shift, since she didn’t have any family in town, and Roan had his mother and sister to visit. She didn’t regret that decision one bit. After everything Roan and his family had done for her, it was the least she could do. She did, however, start cursing at the phone before and after every call.

It was nearly 9pm, and she had just returned to the front desk after delivering extra pillows to room 408 when the phone rang once again. “Fucking hell,” Echo muttered, glancing at the caller ID. One of the premium cabins. Lovely. She would have to go outside and use one of the golf carts to head across the plaza.

Fixing a pleasant smile on her face (Roan liked to remind her that the more she pretended to be happy, the happier she sounded), she picked up the phone.

“Front desk, Echo speaking, how may I help you?”

At first, she heard nothing. Probably a prank call. She tried to remember if she had met any of the premium cabin guests since arriving three hours ago, but came up blank. Then, she heard a sniffle on the other end.

“Hello?” she asked, squinting and writing down which cabin was calling.

“Oh, hey,” the person on the other end said. Female. “I’m sorry, but, uh, there’s broken glass in my room, um, well, cabin… I think it’s cabin 2… could you, I dunno… fix it?”

The girl was slurring her words a bit, and Echo closed her eyes, pressing her fingertips against her temple.

“Of course, ma’am,” she said, already regretting everything. “I’ll be right there.”

With that, she hung up the phone and shouted for Ilian, the other night clerk.

“I’m going to the premium cabins, I’ll be back soon!” she called. He poked his head out from the office and gave her a thumbs up, but Echo was already grabbing her coat, hat, scarf, and mittens. Finally, she stepped into boots and headed out the door.

It was snowing, and rather quickly, too. Echo groaned, remembering that earlier, she had heard on the radio that a winter storm would be passing through. It looked like it was nearly upon them. She figured she had enough time to get to the cabin and back, though, especially since there was a part of her that wanted to check on the girl and make sure she was alright.

She hadn’t liked the way the girl had been talking on the phone. She had sounded drunk and sad. A bad combination, in Echo’s experience.

The golf cart started without a problem, thankfully, and she drove it across the plaza, heading straight for cabin 2. The wind was picking up, and the visibility was dropping like a stone. Echo had to hurry.

She stopped outside the cabin, slipping out of the golf cart and going up to the door. Echo knocked, shivering a bit in the cold. Nothing. She knocked again, and the door opened, revealing a tall brunette around her age with red-rimmed eyes and a bottle of vodka in her hand. She wore a brace around one of her bare legs, though Echo assumed she was just wearing short shorts under her oversized hoodie.

“Hey,” she said, making a wide sweeping motion, gesturing for Echo to come inside. “Sorry, I kinda… well, I raided the mini bar.”

Echo arched an eyebrow, stepping in and shutting the door behind her. Instantly, the wind wasn’t as noticable.

“The cabins are paid for in advance,” Echo said, glancing around the main room. Cabin 2 had a combination living room and kitchen with a bedroom and a bathroom at the back, and the bedroom had stunning views of the mountains when they weren’t in the middle of a blizzard.

“Oh, shit,” the girl said, lifting her head quickly and wincing in pain. “Really?”

Echo nodded, casting her gaze around until she saw the pile of broken glass on the floor by the mini fridge. From the looks of it, the girl had dropped one of the bottles, and there was a small pool of alcohol with the glass. “Yeah, so the only additional fees would be if you ordered more, or if there were severe damages to the room.”

The girl laughed bitterly. “Perfect. There’s the fuck you I’ve been waiting for,” she said before raising the bottle in Echo’s direction. “Best news I’ve heard all night. Cheers!” She then took a long sip while Echo unlocked the housecleaner’s closet and pulled out a broom.

“Really, though, knowing that she paid for all this, and I get to enjoy it on her dime? Fucking amazing,” the girl added, falling backwards into the armchair behind her while Echo started to clean up the glass. It wasn’t her place to offer commentary while her guest very clearly was drunkenly spilling her guts.

“You know, I thought she was the girl for me. We’ve known each other since high school,” she continued, swinging her legs over the side of the armchair and taking another drink from the bottle. “My first fucking love, and she pulls this shit. Fucking bullshit. At least I know I get the last laugh.”

Okay. Now Echo was starting to feel mildly uncomfortable. She glanced back at the girl, ready to ask her if she wouldn’t mind keeping her personal business to herself, then froze.

When she had entered the cabin, she had simply assumed the girl was wearing short shorts. But now that she was sitting on the armchair with her legs spread apart and the hoodie riding up on her stomach, she could see very clearly that the only thing the girl had on underneath the hoodie was a pair of panties. Lace panties. Echo could see everything.

It wasn’t that Echo wasn’t comfortable in her own sexuality. In fact, she was extremely confident. Seeing a resort guest like that, though… now, she was extremely uncomfortable.

She was staring, though, and Echo had to force herself to look away. Thankfully, the girl was too caught up in her own misery to notice Echo’s impropriety.

“I still don’t know what I did, though. We checked in yesterday, and everything was hunky dory, and then this afternoon, she just, poof.” The girl mimed an explosion with her hands. “She said some crap about how we weren’t meant to be, and how she thought we could stay friends, and had the aud--” she cut herself off, frowning, “she had the nerve to just walk out when I called her out on her crap.”

Echo busied herself with cleaning the broken glass, trying to ignore the girl.

“And when she left, I said to myself, Raven, you’re better than this. You’re better than her. Then I grabbed the f-first bottle out of the fridge, and drank it, and then it just fucking hit me, y’know?”

The glass was gone, and all that was left was to mop up the puddle of alcohol, and Echo could be on her way, but the guest, Raven, continued.

“She was my first fucking love, and now she’s gone, and I just… I can’t fucking believe she’d do that to me on Christmas. She took her bags and everything, and left me here, and I still have her gift in the other room. And then I kept drinking, and then I dropped the bottle, and well…” Raven waved her hands idly, “you know the rest.”

Echo felt like a reaction was expected at that point and nodded, humming. “I’m really sorry,” she said, trying to keep her tone pleasant. “If there’s anything we can do for you to make your stay more comfortable--”

“It’s good,” Raven interrupted, gingerly swinging her legs back down. Glad that she no longer had a view of the girl’s crotch, Echo turned and put the supplies away.

“Well, I should head back to the office. Are you going to be alright?” she asked, already starting to head for the door.

Raven shrugged from the chair. “I mean, I’m probably gonna just finish the vodka, then sleep until noon or something,” she said.

Echo nodded. “Maybe I’ll check in on you tomorrow afternoon, make sure you’re…” Alive? Okay? She didn’t know what word to use, but Raven nodded.

“Sounds good. Hey, what was your name again? I think I’m gonna, you know, write a thing about you. You know, on those comment cards?”

Echo let out a breath through her nose. “I’m Echo,” she said, fixing a pleasant smile on her face. “Good night.”

Raven waved, and Echo opened the door. Instantly, she was met with a gust of wind that nearly ripped the door from its hinges, and a pile of snow that gusted into the cabin.

“Shit, that’s a rough storm,” Raven said from the chair.

Echo fought with the door to get it closed. “I’ll say,” she said, breathing heavily. “I don’t know if I’ll be able to get back to the office.

The lights flickered, then, and there was a loud crash, like something hitting the outer wall of the cabin. Echo flinched, and Raven nearly jumped out of the armchair.

“What the fuck was that?” Raven exclaimed.

Echo drew in a breath. “If I had to guess, that was the golf cart hitting the cabin. I’m definitely not going anywhere,” she said, just as the power went out completely.

All she could hear for a moment was hysterical laughter, until the generator kicked in and a single light in the kitchen turned on. Echo glanced over at Raven, who was leaning back in the chair, and shook her head.

“I doubt the phones will work, so hopefully the other night clerk doesn’t try to look for me,” she said, shrugging. “I hope you don’t mind my being here.”

“Are you kidding?” Raven asked, still laughing. “This is great! Someone here to talk to, so I don’t end up drinking myself to oblivion. So. Echo, right? Tell me about yourself.”

Echo sighed, going to sit on the sofa opposite Raven. “What do you want to know?” she asked.

Raven thought for a moment, then shrugged. “Are you dating anyone?”

Echo could feel a headache coming on. Never had she expected she would be snowed in one of the cabins on Christmas Eve with a drunk guest.

The worst part was, she knew exactly what she could do to get more comfortable with the situation, and she definitely didn’t want to do that.

“Hey, you know, you’re not technically working right now. We’re just two girls, hanging out. Go on, grab something from the mini bar. Remember, the bitch paid for it all,” Raven said, somehow reading Echo’s mind.

Echo hesitated, then made up her mind. After everything, it would be nice to have a drink, to ease some of the tension from the evening. She went to the mini bar, selecting a bottle.

“Oh, interesting choice,” Raven commented, tucking her non-braced leg underneath her. Echo shrugged, returning to the sofa and taking a sip.

“Now will you answer my question? Now that we’re just two girls?” Raven prompted her.

“I’m not,” Echo replied, shrugging. “I was, up until about a month ago, but we weren’t right for each other.”

Raven leaned forward in interest. “What was his name?”

“Her name was Niylah.” Echo took another sip. “She was great, and all, but it just wasn’t working out.”

“At least you figured it out before the holidays,” Raven said, leaning forward. “So, you’re gay, then?”

“I guess,” Echo replied, shrugging.

“You’re pretty stunning.”

Echo glanced over at her, arching an eyebrow. “That’s pretty inappropriate,” she retorted.

Raven shrugged. “No filter tonight,” she said, pointing to the bottle in her hand.

They continued chatting (and drinking) for the next hour, and Echo started to feel the light buzz of the alcohol. She was definitely more relaxed, and at some point, Raven had migrated across to the sofa and was sitting next to her. She had learned that Raven worked at an auto repair shop in the city, and that they had at least two mutual friends, although they couldn’t remember meeting before. She had also learned that Raven hated eggnog with a burning passion, and thought that Secret Santa was a dumb invention.

“What if you don’t know the person you pick? What are you supposed to get them, a box of chocolates?” she asked, waving her hands around. She spoke with her hands a lot, Echo noticed.

In turn, Echo told her about how Roan had taken her under his wing when he realized she had no family, and Raven had asked her if she had ever slept with him.

“No!” Echo replied, shaking her head. “That would be weird! Like sleeping with a brother. And besides, I’m--”

“Gay, yeah,” Raven said, elbowing Echo in the side. “He doesn’t know what he’s missing out on. I wonder if he’s ever thought about how hot you are?”

Echo flushed, taking a long drink. “Not likely. Besides, he has a girlfriend.”

“Not guaranteed to stop him,” Raven countered, winking at her. “But eh, it doesn’t matter. Whoever you end up with is lucky as fuck.”

“How would you know?” Echo asked, shaking her head. “You hardly know me.”

Raven leaned over, putting her hand on Echo’s knee. “I’m a pretty good judge of character,” she said, tilting her head to the side.

Echo shook her head. “No, no, listen,” she said, reaching for Raven’s hand and missing, her hand landing on the sofa instead and sending her lurching forward towards the other girl. “I’m really nothing special. Just,” she waved her free hand, “normal.”

“I really find that hard to believe,” Raven said, patting Echo’s knee and standing up. “But whatever. We should dance to Christmas music or something. Make the most of this. And maybe it’ll get you to lighten up a bit more!” She made a ‘follow me’ gesture with her finger pointed at Echo.

It honestly didn’t sound like that bad of an idea, so Echo stood up and Raven cheered, taking her hand and pulling her to the middle of the floor. She then fumbled in the pocket of her hoodie and pulled out her phone. Echo watched as Raven tapped on the screen a few times, noting how her tongue stuck out the corner of her mouth. Finally, Raven grinned and tapped the screen one more time, and Mariah Carey’s “All I Want For Christmas Is You” started to play. She set down the phone and did a small shimmy, smirking at Echo as she mouthed along to the opening lines.

Echo giggled (actually giggled!), stepping from side to side as the music kicked in.

“Yeah!” Raven cheered, grabbing her hands and starting to dance with her.

They shouted the lyrics to the song together, dancing wildly around the cabin’s main room. Echo couldn’t remember the last time she had had this much fun with someone, although she did notice Raven favoured her leg with the brace. It was only a fleeting moment, though, and when Raven turned around and danced with her back against Echo’s front and her arms in the air, Echo completely forgot about it.

As the song ended, Echo was laughing, and then the next song on shuffle began - Santa Baby. Raven arched an eyebrow at Echo, instantly assuming the character of the song and draping her arm over Echo’s shoulder. She mouthed the words of the song, dancing around Echo as if she were a pole, and she merely turned on the spot, watching the other girl. When that song ended, Echo was absently aware that her back was suddenly against a wall, and Raven was pressed up against her chest, gazing at her with hooded eyes.

“Hurry… tonight…” Raven practically purred, her hand on the wall next to Echo’s head. For a moment, there was only the two of them, and Echo felt lightheaded. Then the spell was broken and Raven stepped away, giggling. The next song on the shuffle was Baby It’s Cold Outside, and, feeling a pang of bravery, Echo reached out and grabbed Raven’s arm, singing the first line of the song to her. Raven beamed, instantly taking on the new character and singing the other part. Once again, they danced around the room, Raven spinning Echo under her arm, and Echo playing the coy woman, making excuses to leave. As the song drew to a close, they were standing in the middle of the room, both breathing heavily, with their faces inches from other.

Echo didn’t know who moved first, but suddenly their lips were crashing together, and Raven’s hands were in Echo’s hair, and Echo’s hands were roaming up and down Raven’s sides, and it was messy, sloppy, and hot. Raven’s teeth tugged on Echo’s lips and she moaned, her lips parting and allowing Raven’s tongue access. Echo barely even noticed when her back was against the wall again and Raven moved lower, kissing over her neck.

“Fuck,” Echo moaned, her hands going lower still and finding Raven’s ass, gripping tightly.

Raven paused, pulling away and meeting Echo’s gaze. “You good?” she asked, her voice low and husky.

Echo didn’t even pause to think about it. “Yeah,” she breathed, pulling Raven flush against her and pressing their lips together once more. Raven’s hands dipped down, pushing Echo’s blazer off her shoulders and tugging it down, letting it fall to the ground. With her lips still on Echo’s, she began unbuttoning her shirt, tugging it open to reveal her embarrassingly plain bra.

Echo didn’t have time to be too embarrassed, though, as Raven stepped back, tugging her hoodie up and over her head. Her breath caught in her throat at the revelation that the brunette had only been wearing a bra underneath.

She made quick work of her own top and bra, leaving herself only clad from the waist down, and Raven immediately bent her head down, teasing a nipple with her teeth, her fingers making quick work of its twin. Echo arched her back, reaching sideways for anything to grab on to, settling for the edge of the bookcase nearby, while Raven lavished attention on her breasts. Echo bit her lower lip, feeling a wave of pleasure rolling through her and settling in her pussy.

Raven began kissing lower, over Echo’s stomach, and the brunette’s fingers danced around the edge of her pencil skirt. Echo reached forward, fumbling with the clasp on Raven’s bra as the other girl pushed down her skirt roughly, and then she stepped out of it.

Raven immediately stepped forward, pressing her thigh against Echo’s core, and Echo slid her legs apart, allowing Raven to grind against her. Echo moaned out, her head ducking against Raven’s shoulder, her arms pulling the other girl closer.

She heard Raven’s voice, breathless. “Bed or couch?” Echo didn’t need longer than a second to think about it.

“Bed.”

Raven grinned a catlike grin, taking Echo’s hand and walking backwards, pulling Echo towards the bedroom. As they reached the door frame, Echo couldn’t wait, grabbing Raven and crashing their lips together once more, pushing back until Raven’s legs hit the bed and they toppled down, Echo landing on top of the other girl.

Raven giggled against her lips, carding her fingers through Echo’s short hair as Echo took the opportunity to press her leg between Raven’s thighs, making the other girl moan out and scoot back so her back was against the pillows. She kissed down Raven’s throat, paying special attention to her collarbone, then her breasts, and continued down until she reached those lace panties that had haunted her all evening.

With one fell swipe, she tugged down the thing, flimsy fabric, leaving Raven completely bare for her eyes. Echo pressed a kiss to her hip, then the inside of her thigh, before finally running her tongue through sweet folds.

“You’re so fucking wet,” she murmured against Raven’s pussy, glancing up to see the other girl’s head tipped back in sheer pleasure. It wasn’t the alcohol that had Echo drunk now, as she ran her tongue through Raven’s folds once more before finding her clit, flicking it with her tongue. She alternated between sucking and flicking Raven’s clit, enjoying the way the other girl tensed above her.

“Fuck,” Raven moaned, her hand on the back of Echo’s head and her legs spread as wide as they could go.

Echo grinned against her, slipping a finger inside of Raven and slowly pumping while she continued her ministrations to her clit. She soon added a second finger and curled them, searching for the spot that would--

“Yes!” Raven cried out, her back arching off the bed. “Fuck, right there!”

“Mm,” Echo hummed, aiming for the same spot over and over until Raven’s fingers tightened in her hair.

“Fuck, babe!” Raven shouted as she came, her juices coating Echo’s fingers. Echo continued to suck on her clit through her orgasm, her fingers slowing down until she slipped them out, rising up Raven’s body beside her to find her breathing heavily, her hair loose and messy, her hairline damp.

“You are so fucking hot when you come,” Echo murmured, reaching for a tissue from the bedside table to wipe her fingers before bending over the other girl, kissing her deeply. Raven arched into the kiss, looping her arms around Echo’s neck.

Raven hummed against her lips, slipping a leg over Echo’s waist and suddenly shifting her weight, moving so she was sitting on Echo. “Mm, babe, that was hardest I’ve come in months,” she said, tucking her hair over one shoulder and bending down, kissing Echo.

As she kissed her, Raven reached back, tugging on Echo’s leg and pushing it up, then carefully aligning herself. Echo didn’t realize what she was doing until she felt the slick heat of Raven’s pussy against hers and moaned against Raven’s lips.

Raven ground against her, and soon it was too much to handle. Echo gripped the sheets of the bed, her eyes screwed tight. “Look at me, babe,” Raven purred, and Echo opened her eyes, watching Raven’s back arch as her hips gyrated. She moaned, feeling the tension rise in her core until she came with a cry, seeing stars.

Echo’s head flopped back against the pillow and her chest heaved as her vision slowly cleared. Raven was lying down next to her, her fingers trailing across Echo’s toned stomach.

“You’re so fucking gorgeous,” Raven murmured, kissing Echo’s shoulder.

Echo grinned lazily, brushing Raven’s hair back behind her ear. “So are you,” she replied, relishing in the post-sex haze.

They lay there together for a while while their breathing steadied, wrapped in each others’ arms.

“D’you think we’re gonna remember any of this in the morning?” Raven asked, shifting closer to Echo.

She shook her head. “I honestly have no clue,” Echo said, running her fingers down Raven’s side. “I can’t even tell what’s me and what’s the alcohol thinking right now.”

Raven let out a sigh, tracing circles on Echo’s abdomen, getting higher and higher. “Yeah, that’s about where I’m at, too. This was fun, though. I know I meant what I said earlier, about you being a catch.”

Echo felt her breath catch as she tried to ignore the fingers brushing against her breasts now. “You are too, you know. Any girl would be lu-ah”

She didn’t get to finish her sentence as Raven’s free hand dipped lower, slipping between her legs.

“I want you again,” Raven purred, her lips ghosting against Echo’s.

She didn’t think twice, rolling onto her back as Raven slid down her body.

She didn’t even think about what would happen in the morning.

She only thought about Raven’s mouth on her pussy, urging her to her second orgasm of the night, and then later, returning the favour.

Morning would come, and they would sort things out then, but for now, there was only her and Raven. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write smut often. So please be kind. Lol.


End file.
